Blackened Dawn
by HCTIM
Summary: When an average girl runs from her abusive husband, she finds herself caught up in the world of the supernatural. A world where vampires exsist, and they really want her dead.
1. Chapter 1

_**Blackened Dawn**_

By Mitchell Gaudry

**For Jamie, The inspiration for this story.**

"It is impossible for a living being to imagine a world without light when they have never known one"

Light is something you take for granted. When the sun rises in the morning and emit's an endless spectrum upon the world giving you the brightest greens of grass and the deepest blue of the ocean, you are unable to appreciate it. Without light there would be no colour. Your world would be black, white, and grey. Without light their would be no life. Their would be no grass to lie in or a tree to swing in. Their would be no humans to interact with. The world would turn barren and die. But in this world of death and decay there are creatures that would survive. Creatures that feed of death in a literal and non literal sense. Creatures that would prosper in this lifeless world and there only remorse is you weren't in it to torture.

I am one of these creatures and I live in a world where there is no light. A world where the soil is replaced with flames. Flames that lick and scold your every cell and fibre. Black cold flames fuelled by hate itself. It creeps through your veins and it finds your core. The soul you might have once had is consumed. The ferocious flames devour the person you might have been. Scorching you from the inside out leaving only the flame, hate, anger, and pain. Would you like to live in my world ?

**Chapter ONE**

It was cold outside… The middle of winter.

I could feel the steering wheel cooling under my clasped fists. It had only been fifteen minutes since my car sputtered and died, and already the air inside the car was cooling. It was twilight and I watched through my dusty windshield as the sun retreated behind the mountains. It painted the sky with hypnotic colours that bleed into each other, spilling the sky with a final farewell to the light.

I drew in a breath and let my hands fall from the steering wheel. I used them to hug myself, a desperate attempt to keep some heat inside of me. I could see the heat escaping my body with each breath. Goosebumps erected on my skin even under my thick jacket. I knew I should do something… but what. So I just sat there stuck in the middle of nowhere, with no cell phone, a fuel less car, no food, and only my jacket for warmth. I closed my eyes to the now sunless sky and let the desperation sink into my skin.

"Fuck ! You really did it this time Jamie" I screamed at myself. The only thing I could think to do. I could feel pressure building up behind my eyes and little beads of frustration spilled there way down my cheek. I let myself cry for a while, relieving the anger and frustration from today. The tears were warm on my face and I was hesitant to brush them away. I couldn't remember the last town I passed through, or how far away it was. So it must have been a while back… but than again I wasn't paying much attention. Which is why I didn't notice my fuel light flash at me. I glanced in my rear-view mirror trying to see the road behind me, but the back window had completely frosted over. The sight of it made me shiver, I pulled my arms tighter around my chest, fighting back the chill. I squeezed my eyes shut hoping it would help me remember if there had been a town up ahead. Were there any signs… I couldn't remember. The car was really starting to get cold. My breath was coming out in huffs of steam now and I was shaking uncontrollably. I pulled my hands free of my body and tried the ignition again. If I could just get heat, I would be okay. The keys were freezing and I felt them drain the heat from my fingers. Cringing I turned them, my battery light flashed on and the radio hummed to life. I'm such an idiot I thought. My hand flickered to the radiator settings. I pumped it to max and put my hand on the vent… nothing.

I fell back into my seat defeated and exhausted. A new wave of frustration overwhelmed me and fresh tears sprouted from my closed eyes. I needed to find a way to stay warm, at least until morning. I could try and find my way back to the last town in the morning, when the sun was back in the sky to donate light. Yes, that's what I would do stay warm in the car and than walk back to town in the morning. It was too cold out now, and it was dark. With the luck I'm having I would fall into a ditch and break my leg. I tried to remember if I had a blanket stashed in my car somewhere… maybe the trunk. I debated on getting out of the car to check. I glanced out of my window to check, but like the back window it had frosted over. I sighed angry at myself. I quickly turned the ignition off and pulled my keys out of the slot before grasping the door handle and pulling it open. A rush of cold air filled the car, and slapped my face angrily. I cringed from the blast but quickly jumped from the car and slammed the door shut.

The wind was ferocious, it gnawed at my ears bitterly and thrashed my hair back in fury. I could barely squint into the night air as my eyes watered from the cold. I fumbled for the hood of my jacket with numb fingers and quickly forced myself into walking. My steps were awkward and off balanced as I fought the wind to get to my trunk, I almost tripped twice in the five steps it took to get there. My fingers were slow to move as I tried to manoeuvre the keys into the trunk lock. I fumbled with them for an agonizing minute while trying to find the right one.

They slipped from my numb fingers and fell to the road noisily. I hesitated to pick them up again afraid to get a shock from the cold steel. Instead I pilled my jacket sleeve over my fingers and bent down to pick them up. My jeans felt like ice against my thighs and I jumped up quickly to avoid the contact. It was harder to manoeuvre the keys with my sleeve over my immobile fingers but somehow I managed to find the right key and slide it into the lock. I turned my whole body to open the trunk hatch. With the hatch high above my head I scanned the contains of my trunk. I felt a wave of panic when it produced no blanket. I bent over and started throwing things around in search of one. I made a mental list of the possessions I did have while searching. Shoes, Tanning oil, a couple of tools I had no idea to do with, a pack of gum, air freshener, and an old Cosmo magazine. I dug deeper into the trunk my head almost touching the back seats as I searched. I knew there was no blanket in here, but if I have up than it was over. I was going to die. There was no way I could keep myself warm enough with just my jacket for the night.

"CAR TROUBLE MISSY ?"

I froze, a pair of pink flip-flops clutched in my hand. My heart quickened as I slowly retreated from the semi warmth of my trunk. I turned slowly, the wind pulling my hood down in new force. I couldn't understand why I hadn't heard the roar of the enormous truck as it pulled up beside my little white Neon. A bear of a man was peeking out his half cracked window at me. I couldn't make out any details of his face in the moonless night. I assumed he could see me so I nodded my head.

"YA NEED A LIFT BLONDIE ?" his voice was rough and dangerous. I didn't like the way he said blonde either. I suddenly felt self conscious and I retrieved my hood and forced it over my long golden ringlets. He didn't seem to notice my sudden insecurity's and continued to stare at me. At least I thought he was staring at me.

I looked around at my dead car, and the endless nothing of the lifeless road. Everything told me not to get into the truck with this man. But I could feel the warmth escaping his own truck and I couldn't resist. I could get into this mans truck and get out at the next town. Or I could freeze to death in my little car. It wasn't that hard of a decision.

"s-s-sure" I stammered out. I couldn't tell for sure, but I thought I seen him grin.

"Well hop in then Blondie, the doors unlocked!"

"um, just give me one se-c-cound please" My voice cracked again. This time from the cold that seemed to have found its way to my core. My teeth chattered while I slammed my trunk shut and stumbled around my car to retrieve my purse. I hung the tiny tailored purse over my shoulder and locked my car doors.

Taking a deep breath I took one last look at my car and shuffled over to the giant truck. The man opened the door for me from the inside. The warmth emitting from the open door was unbelievable. I hoisted myself up into the truck and struggled to close the door.

The truck was cluttered with old fast food wrappers, and smelled like a local MacDonald's with a mix of cigarette smoke. I struggled not to cringe at the smell, careful not to offend the driver. My feet only just touched the floor of the truck and I stiffened as they scrapped across some old Big Mac box's. The light inside the truck was a little brighter than outside, little green lights glowed in the dark on the dashboard and my eyes adjusted easily. I looked at the drive and had to force a smile as he stared back at me. It was easier to take in his features from inside the truck. He was huge, his biceps bulging from inside his leather jacket, but so did his stomach. His hair was long and greasy and appeared to be plastered to his face. It looked like he hadn't shaven in years, his long beard just as greasy as it fell to the middle of his neck, If he even had one. I couldn't tell. His eyes were black and beady as they searched me.

"T-t-thank you f-for p-pic-cking me u-u-p" My teeth were still chattering and I struggle to thank him. Even though I wasn't sure how thankful I was yet.

"Your freezing ain't ya ! Jeez. Where are ma mannars." He reached to a dial near my side of the truck. I flinched away on instinct. He didn't seem to notice though. He turned the red knob and the vents exploded with heat. The warmth enveloped me like a blanket and I could feel myself relaxing. I pulled my hood down hesitantly, afraid he would stare at me. But he didn't, he pulled the gear shift behind the wheel and the truck roared into drive. We started moving, and I stared out the back window at my blackened car.

"So where were ya headin missy?" He asked in his booming voice. I mentally groaned, I didn't feel much like talking.

"No where in particular, I just needed to get away" I replied. He took his eyes off the road to glance at me.

"I see, well someone is gunna be worried about you ain't they" I looked over at him confused, and than I seen where his eyes were directed. I fallowed his gaze to the small diamond ring on my left index finger. I quickly covered it self conscious again.

"No… he wont be worried about me" I tried to hide the hurt from my voice as I replied. He raised an eyebrow questioning, but he seemed to understand I wasn't in the mood to talk. He turned his attention back to the road and let me de-thaw. I stared out into the night through the passenger side window. The ring on my finger burned under the cover of my jacket and I couldn't help but think of the last time I seen my husband.

********

The digital clock on my oven blinked 5:00 in green analog numbers as I stood over it sweating. The roast I spent all day preparing was just about ready. And I waited in anticipation for the arrival of Mike. He was late as it was and I was thankful, I didn't want him to arrive home before dinner was on the table. He worked long hours and was always hungry when he got home.

The timer chimed signalling the end of the cooking process. I pulled on my oven mitts on and retrieved the hunk of meat from the broiling over. I set it onto of the oven and closed the stainless steel door. I set to work on cutting the veggie's and carving the tender roast. I finished quicker than I thought and put it back in the over to keep warm.

I slouched against the granite counter and stared at the clock on the wall waiting. It was unbelievable to me how much my life had changed in six months. Six months ago at this time, me and Mike would be strolling around the lake near our house. Talking and giggling, completely in love. Now here I was standing in his million dollar house waiting like a good house wife for him to come home.

I ripped my eyes from the clock and took in my surroundings. The expensive appliances disgusted me. They all represented a time in my life when I was happy. A time when I stood in front of a priest and spoke the words that sealed this fate. A time when I was completely and endlessly in love. How short that time had been. I felt like one of the appliances now. A possession instead of a partner, an owner. I wanted to cry, but if Mike came home and seen the tears on my cheeks he would look at me with those eyes. Those hate filled eyes, as if I were a burden, a flaw in his perfect world. I couldn't grasp how perfect my life appeared. To an outside viewer, it would appear I had it all. Rich husband, youth, beautiful house, a tight social circle. It was all fake though, as fake as the nails on my manicured fingers. In reality, I pretended to be happy, and he pretended to love me.

I heard the garage door open and my stomach jumped. I quickly ran to the mirror to make sure the sweat hadn't ruined my makeup. I looked into the mirror and couldn't recognise the 22 year old girl staring back at me. I squeezed my eyes shut and walked out of the bathroom. I straightened out my hair without the help of a mirror.

He walked into the kitchen just as I put his plate of food on the glass table. He didn't even glance in my direction. The sweet scent of another women's perfume entered the room with him, and I held my breath. Afraid that the smell would trigger the tears. A betrayal in every sense to him.

"Hello sweetie, how was work" I asked him tensely. He grunted as he took his seat at the table. He looked around the table and than at me. His eyes angry and lifeless at the same time. I looked around and than almost screamed. I forgot the utensils. I quickly opened the drawer of cutlery and grabbed a fork and knife. I put them in front of him and than stepped away to give him room to eat. He Didn't say thank you. He dug into his dinner and finished quickly. I scooped up his plate and cutlery, than with my other hand handed him a napkin. He took it with wiped his mouth. He got up and put it on the empty plate in my hand. He walked out of the kitchen without a word of gratitude.

I sighed in relief, that had been a smooth dinner. I put the napkin and plate in the sink and worked on calming my pulse. Than worked on cleaning the kitchen. I scrubbed it clean for an hour. It was cleaner now than when I had first started to use it. Just as I put the last of the dish's away, not having eaten anything myself Mike walked past the kitchen door with his jacket on. I rushed after him and fallowed him into the parlour.

"Are you going out ?" I asked… wondering if I was aloud to know where he was going anymore.

"Yeah" he replied coldly. I guess I wasn't aloud too.

"Is there anything ells I can do for you before you go?" I asked, trying to recover from my previous question. He put his shoes on before looking at me. He glared at me for a minute and than zipped his coat up.

"Sure… don't be here when I get back. And why don't you try loosing some weight while your at it. Your looking pretty fat these days bitch" he replied. And than he was gone.

His words pierced through me like a butcher knife. I gasped for air and collapsed onto the floor. I could feel the tears now, I fought them back and desperately tried to breath. I turned onto my back desperate for the air that wouldn't come. I closed my eyes and tried to fight the anger that was trying to consume me. I usually won against the beast inside of me. Fought it back and suppressed it until I could think again. But not this time. This time is ripped through my defences easily. Every part of my body was hot with the flames of rage. I jumped up not concerned with breathing anymore and walked calmly into the kitchen.

I picked up my purse from the counter and made sure my keys were in it. I retrieved my jacket from the hallway closet and was just about to put my shoes on when the front door opened. Confused I walked into the front room to find him standing there. He looked up at me with the same lifeless eyes as always.

"Forgot my wallet" He said "I see your not huddle in a corner like usual" He sneered. His face so unbelievably hideous. How could I ever think of this man as anything more than a insect. A piece of garbage.

"No I'm actually leaving" I smiled at him.

"Sure you are" He laughed. He looked at my jacket and my purse, the keys in my hand. His mocking laughter stopped short as he realised I had no intentions of staying.

"Your not going anywhere slut!" he whispered at me. His eyes now full of fury. I knew he wouldn't let me leave. I scanned the hallway for something anything. His figure hovering over me, studying me in hatred. My eyes landed on a vase only a foot away from me. He seemed to know exactly what I was thinking, his voice was sharp and chastising.

"Don't even think about it bitch, I told you your not going anyways. No little bitch is leaving me" he lunged for me. I moved quickly, my instincts taking control. I reached the vase first and grasped it firmly. I threw it in his direction and watched as it shattered around his head.

"YOU FUCKING SLUT, YOU DUMB CUNT! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" he screamed out as blood started to drip down his for head. He stumbled around blind one of his arms extended out, his fingers searching. I ran past him as fast as I could.

Somehow I made it out the front door and into the street. My legs didn't need any help getting me to my car. I yanked open the door and flew into the seat.

"JAMIE ! IM SORRY! PLEASE COME BACK!" I heard him calling from the open door. But I wasn't stopping now. I shot the keys into the ignition and pushed on the gas peddle with as much force as I could muster.

*********

"You ok missy?" the strangers dark voice brought me back to reality. I could feel tears on my cheeks and wiped them away hastily.

"Oh sure, I'm fine" I replied just as quick. He made another questioning face at me, the wrinkles in his forehead deepening. I ignored him and looked out the window again. A house zoomed past the window and I looked around bewildered.

"Hey are we in a town?" I asked surprised. The driver looked around too.

"Yeah… we are" he replied. He turned his attention back to the road and I felt the truck speed up.

"um… you can drop me off here if you want ?" my voice came out in more of a plea than a question. I glanced at the speedometer and felt sick as the needle rose to 100 km/h.

"Sorry missy, I cant be doin that" his voice was stern and final. We were speeding past the last of the houses now and I felt a wave of panic. I needed to get out of this truck.. Right now.

I knew he wasn't going to let me out. His voice held the same final tone that Mikes did only hours ago. I wasn't going to be told what to do anymore. Not from anyone especially some greasy stranger. I was thankful he picked me up. But why would he refuse to stop. The rage was building up inside of me again. Licking my insides like a drug.

"You Need to STOP and let me out NOW" I demanded. My entire body turned to him, my fists clenched. He looked at me surprised. But didn't stop, if anything he started going faster.

"I'm sorry miss, but your better off staying with me for now" he replied in that same tone. Fuck this, I wasn't going any further him this man. For all I knew he planned on killing me. And he was only going faster because we were in close proximity to witnesses. A blast of panic hit me with intense force, and my heart started to thrash in my chest.

" NO, Im not better off staying with you !" I screamed at him. Without thinking, without waiting, I pulled on the door handle of the truck and let it fly open. Cold wind exploded like a wave into the truck. The fast food wrappers flew around in protest before flying out the open door. The wind was defining, it howled on my ears sharply and I felt them immediately go numb.

" MISSY WHATS YOU DOIN, GET BACK IN HERE!" the driver called out, his voice full of panic. He reached over the seats to grab me. With Adrenalin pounding in my ears I turned from his outstretched hand screaming and jumped.

I flew in the air for a fraction of a second before hitting the ground…Hard. I rolled into the ditch, pain spreading into my legs and arms. I gasped in agony as my head hit the ground. I retracted my arms and legs and curled into a ball. The pain was excruciating and I laid in the ditch screaming from it. I felt a sticky warm liquid ooze from the back of my head and stain my hair. Oh god it was painful. The wind had knocked the wind out of me from the impact and I gasped for the third time today for air. I knew I couldn't stay here though. The man was going to stop, and he was going to pick me up and put me right back in his dirty truck.

Crying in misery I pulled myself up to my feet. They burned beneath me and threatened to collapse as I wobbled on them. But I had to move, I couldn't stay here. I used the last bit of strength I could and ran. I ran as fast as I could. My feet shooting fresh blast of pain up my legs and into my arms with each step. But I had to keep running, I couldn't stop.

"MISSY WAIT ! PLEASE" A voice called from somewhere In the night. I screamed in terror and ran faster. Adrenalin exploding into my system and pushing me onwards. All I could hear was the blood pumping in my ears. The world was spinning but I had to keep running. My legs burned in protest but I pushed them onwards. To afraid to even look where I was going. I tried to focus on something, anything to keep my feet from collapsing. I noticed a dim light in the distance and I ran for it. Sweat and blood poured down my face and clouded my vision. My heart only raced faster as I pushed myself to take one more step, I was so close to the light now I could almost touch it. But my feet could take no more. They groaned and snapped under my weight, broken.

I fell to the ground screaming in agony. I could see a door, a wooden door, with light poring out of it. I could hear whispers, ghostly whisper's that seemed to flout from the door itself. Something cold touched my face and I screamed even louder. I struggled to escape from the cold but it held on firm. It traced my eyes and than rested on my forehead.

"NOOOOO" I shrieked " NO MORE COLD, PLEASE!"

The cold disappeared from my face and I batted back the blood from my eyes to see. Everything was out of focus, and everything spinning. The last thing I remember seeing was a set of red eyes. The were the angriest shade of red I had ever seen, like blood. Like blood had been fused into them. I stared at them terrified as the world lost all focus. The blood stained eyes stared back at me, only it wasn't fear I read in them. It was something ells, something I had never seen before. Something I couldn't understand, They glared at me…in what looked like….hunger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter TWO**

*********

_I laid exposed in my bed for I don__'t know how long listening to the steady hum of my portable fan. My comforter kicked to the floor sometime during the night. The sheets where sticky with sweat against my naked body. My hair was damp and I felt little beads of perspiration roll down my back. I cracked my eyes open slightly, unwelcome to the blinding sunlight I knew hid behind the navy blue blinds of my one window. I searched for the door knob to make sure the door was locked. The last thing I wanted was for my mother to walk in and see me in all my pathetic glory. It was locked. Thankful that I didn't have to pull myself from bed I shifted so my body was against the artificial wind of my fan. The air was cool against my body and I debated on getting out of bed at all. But of coarse I had too. _

_Knock, Knock, Knock. My mother tapped on the door. _

"_Jamie, Are you up yet. Your going to be late for school if you don't get up soon" _

"_I'm up" I groaned back, sleep still heavy in my voice. I heard her walk from my door and back into the kitchen. I pulled my damp hair off of my face and sighed. It was nearing the end of the school year, and even in the mornings the summer heat was smothering. School… My graduation was only days away. I only had hours left of the boring lectures, and pointless assignments. I used that knowledge to push myself off of the bed. My feet skimmed the comforter as they touched what should have been the ground. Unwilling to open my eyes, I explored around it feeling with my toes. I brushed past an old pair of socks and sank my feet firmly onto the carpet. It was rough against my manicured soles and I fought the urge to pull them back and lay back down. _

_I finally forced my eyes open but let them lounge half way. With my eyes still half shut I skimmed my floor for an old t-shirt. I sighed when it didn't produce one. I glanced at my alarm clock, (which was never set because I hated waking up to anything but my mothers voice) My eyes bulged open and my eyebrows reached for my hair line as the red analog numbers blinked 7:30._

"_Shit" I cried to myself and jumped the rest of the way out of bed. I raced to my bedroom door, grabbing my towel off the closet doors on my way and threw it around myself before lunging out into the hallway. I practically ran to the bathroom and turned the shower on. Not even testing the temperature before jumping in. I was really running late this morning. _

_The water was cool running down my back, but it felt nice. I let it drain the sweat from my back and front before soaking my hair in conditioner. I didn't bother with shampoo this morning, it would take to long. I rinsed my long golden hair out quickly and turned the shower off. I jumped out and quickly blow dried my hair with the cool setting._

"_Jamie You have fifteen minutes before I'm leaving" my mother called through the bathroom door. _

_Fifteen minutes later I was riding in the passengers seat of my mothers red ford explorer. I watched trees pass by lazily at my mothers slow pace. The window was rolled down and the breeze lightly explored my hair and face. The ride to school was always uneventful and I wished as I did every morning that my mother would just let me drive myself to school. I had my own car, it sat in the garage unused, wasted space. I would tell my mother I was going out, and she would insist on driving me. It was very irritating. _

_The familiar drive to school was almost made more irritating this morning, mainly because I had a boyfriend now. And I couldn't wait to see him. He would be waiting at my locker for me dutifully when I arrived. I could hardly keep my anticipation suppressed, I bounced in my seat impatiently while I thought of his smile. Urging my mother psychically to move the jeep faster. But it appeared my mother was picking up something different on my psychic link. She looked at me thoughtfully, her brow pushed down. Making her deep blue eyes… my eyes even more thoughtful. I stared back at her numbly, waiting for her to say what ever it was she wanted to say. She seemed to decide against saying anything because her look diverted back to the road. I turned my attention back to the window and to Mike. I was lost in thoughts of him, his hair, his lips, his arms._

"_Jamie….?" my mom asked. I looked at her agitated at being pulled from thoughts. She said my name, to get my attention yes, but there was a trace of something ells in her tone. It was unfamiliar to me, it sounded like reluctance no… that wasn't it. She sounded scared. I looked up at her confused by the tone. She gave me a meaningful look back, again with the fear. I was becoming more confused by the minute. Me and my mother never kept anything from each other. We talked easily to one another, about everything… well to one exception. She took a deep rattled breath in before going on. The stress apparent in her expression._

"_Jamie, I want to talk to you about… Mike" There it was. My heart stopped. I had never told my mother about him. And she knew he was off limits. A complete taboo in our relationship. _

"_what about him" I replied harshly. I was mad at her attempt to intrude. She looked at me curiously while pulling her chocolate brown hair back and letting it rest on one shoulder. Something she did only in her most uncomfortable moments. _

"_I don't want to…intrude" SEE she knew she was doing it. Anger spiked in my chest and licked my fingertips. "But… I know how serious you guys are getting… and I have to tell you…. I-I-I want it to stop. Now, I don't want you anywhere near him"_

_I glared at her in disbelief. How in gods name did she know how serious_ we were. I never told anyone… But did I really need too. I thought about it. How we would sit in class's hand in hand. He would stroke my hair playfully and tell me he loved me. No… I guess I didn't need to say anything.

"WHY" was all I could sputter out. The rage think in my voice, and I could feel it heating my face. She didn't look back at me, her hands were trembling on the wheel now. Was she scared ? I know I had a temper sometimes but I wasn't that scary.. Was I. Oh who cares, she walked into this one. It is non of her business what I did with Mike.

"Because.. I know what he dose to you… When no one is around. And I wont allow that to happen to my daughter. I wont let what happen to me happen to you." Her voice grew more confident as she spoke, her own passion and anger spilling out in the syllables. "Don't you understand what you are, what you mean to me. You are going to be something so much more than this Jamie. And I wont let my daughter be involved with someone like him."

The blood that was only moments ago pounding in my ears retreated. My eyes popped open in disbelief, and my limbs felt numb. How did she know about…about that. Thoughts of Mikes clenched fists contacting my body flooded me like a virus. I cringed from them instinctively, I never let myself think about that side of Mike. He Didn't mean to hurt me, he didn't mean too. I just brought that our of him sometimes.

"You just make me so angry Jamie…I'm sorry…please don't cry like that, it just makes me angrier" he had said. So I spent every moment walking on egg shells. I would do everything I could to make him happy. So that he would want me, because he really did love me. Didn't he say that too, after the rage had evaporated. He would cradle me in his arms and tell me how beautiful I was, and how much it pained him to hit me like that. I was livid at my mother for making me think of this… throwing it in my face when I spent so much time avoiding it. She glanced at me every so often, assessing my expression. I refused to look at her, or rather I couldn't look at her. I was frozen with undiluted rage. I waited for it to simmer down, but it only continued to build. I was close to exploding as she pulled up in front of the school.

Kids laughed noisily as they lounged in the grass and on the school steps. Girls sat in close circles gossiping and giggling at the boys, who were doing Ollie's, and other unimpressive skateboarding tricks for there entertainment. I closed my eyes tightly, my eyebrows hugging my eyelash's. I forced myself to calm down. I would not have a screaming match with my mother in front of the student body.

"Jami…" she started. But I raised my hand up to silence her. I opened my eyes, but still refused to look at her.

"I would choose Mike a thousand times over again before I could give even a moment of time caring about what you think, you mean nothing to me. And your too late… I already agreed to marry him after graduation" My voice came out in nothing but a whisper. But I knew she heard me. She sat there motionless, her expression devastated. But I didn't care, I opened the jeep door and got out. I walked up the steps to the school and didn't look back. I could feel the tears only moments away and I ran. I ran as fast as I could away from the public eye… away from my mother. The mother who cared about me more than herself. The mother who would do anything to make my life better. I left her there, and everything about my life with her. It was the last time I ever saw her.

"Mike stop" I half giggled under my breath. His hand was reaching up my blouse and playing along the lines of my braw. We were sitting in the back of our math class. His desk moved out of place to be closer to mine. Mr. Baker stood up at the front of the room, lecturing on the fundamentals of Trig. He was so absorbed in his own lesson that he was oblivious to the lifeless class before him. My class mates laid there heads on there desks and the others dozed upright. No one paid any attention me or Mike in the back. He pulled his hand out from my blouse and started to trace lines on my thighs. Slow circles that landed on the seams of my denim short shorts. He tugged on them playfully and I had to move my legs away to release his grip on them. He grinned at me and moved his desk closer. He was just about to reach back under my blouse again when there was a knock on the classroom door. He pulled back sharply and crossed his muscular arms across his defined chest pouting. Mr. Baker looked up from the white board obviously irritated with the interruption. His voice was sounded bored when he invited the knocker to enter.

I glared at the door as it opened, only mild curiosity playing across my eyes. The principal Mr. Sidwin walked timidly into the classroom. He was a short man, his stomach bulging awkwardly from behind his tie and shirt. Evidence of his divorce last year. His glass's hung loosely on his narrow nose, and his hair was thinning and greying at the roots. It was rare too see him outside of the office. The grade vice principals handled most of the discipline and other grade functions. So when he stepped into the classroom and quickly waddled over to Mr. Baker. The Class all erected from there math naps and gawked with curiosity. Even me. We listened intently as Mr. Sidwin whispered hastily in Mr. Bakers ear. Most of the hissed whisper was unheard, but than I heard my name. And they both turned to look at me. The rest of the class all turned in there seats to look at me too, there eyes searching for some evidence of my guilt. I looked up at the teachers confused. Hoping I had heard some other name in the whispers. I looked around at the class, Was there another Jamie in this class ? I really hadn't paid attention. But when MR. Baker called my name, and looked at me, his eyes filled with concern. I knew there had been no mistake.

"Jamie sweetie, can you please go with Mr. Sidwin" His voice was thick with worry. I cringed as my heart stated to pick up in my chest, I gave Mike one pleading look before raising myself from my desk and started gathering my things.

"You can leave those hun, someone will bring them to you" Mr. Sidwin said, his voice raspy from lack of use. I gave him a confused glance before dropping my binder and pencil case. I grabbed my purse quickly, unable to leave that behind and fallowed him out of the room.

We walked into the deserted hallway. Lockers lined each wall, with an occasional classroom door. He kept giving my worried glance, his face cringing with concern. I was getting more confused by the minute.

"We can take this to my office hun, there will be more privacy in there" he leaded. I didn't want to take it to his office, I was confused and I hated it. I felt to… naïve when I was confused.

"Can we please just talk about it here?" I asked him. I didn't know what my voice sounded like. I hoped it didn't sound as irritated as I felt. He looked at me questionably, but stopped abruptly. I had to take a few steps back to reach his side again, caught off guard by his sudden stop.

" Are you sure….?" he asked.

"Yes" I replied shortly. I crossed my arms and prepared for the worst., what ever that might be. Maybe I would be expelled for public displays of affection. Maybe my grades were so horrible they were going to hold me back. I ran different scenarios through my head, dismissing each of them as they got more ridicules. Mr. Sidwin studied my face thoroughly, his face crumpled in thought. He switched his weight from leg to leg, obviously uncomfortable. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Jamie…Hun…I don't know how to tell you this… But there has been an accident" He started.. But stopped. He seemed short of breath and I watched the blood retreat from behind his skin. He was starting to sweat and I was getting impatient. What could be so bad, did they mix one of my finals up. Surely it wasn't as bad as he was letting me believe. Was this just his way of dealing with embarrassment.

"What kind of accident?" I asked impatient now. I wanted to go back to Mike.

He bit his lower lip frustrated. He took another deep breath and started again.

"Y..y…your mother. Its about our mother Jamie. She was in an accident" Now that he had started telling me the real reason behind all of this it seemed he couldn't stop. He raced threw the explanation, beads of sweat gushed from his pores and dripping down his brow. "She was on her way to work, and I guess the semi didn't see her as he switched lanes. She hit the brakes as he moved in to her lane. But the car behind her couldn't stop fast enough. It hit her…and well…You don't need to hear all the details.. She was rushed to the hospital, but they couldn't do anything. She died instantly.. A broken…." I watched his lips continue to move, but I couldn't hear the sounds he was making. Why was the room spinning. Did a tornado hit the school and we were flying through the air. I couldn't breath properly, my breath caught in my throat. I felt my stomach twist and fell to the ground. Arms caught be awkwardly before I hit the floor, but that didn't stop the spinning. My mouth opened and I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could, tears running into my open mouth. And I screamed louder…I faintly heard doors open and someone murmur words of comfort. I didn't stop for air, I let my lungs push out the tremors of pain. Didn't these people school was falling down on us? Didn't they understand the world was ending…? Why didn't they scream with me…. Why wont the room stop spinning?

********


End file.
